Fairy Tail : Festival D'or Ciel
by charleighlol
Summary: An amazing festival will be roaring in Fiore all night. Fairy Tail takes part in the fun and Natsu sees it as an opportunity to impress a certain someone and confess something that could change his life. For better or for worse? Find out. Hope you guys like Nalu. This is full of fun, friends, romance, lanterns, games and much much more.


***It was another gorgeous morning in Fiore, the sun was shining ever so brightly radiating heat through the blonde mage's window. She was asleep with one leg out of her large blanket and the other one underneath it, she could be very indecisive but at least it helped her level things out. As the heat shown through making her sweat, she finally woke up.***

**Lucy:** Ugh, it feels like Natsu just attacked me. It's got to be like a 100 degrees today *sighing* oh well..

***She jumped up from her scorching bed then went to shower and prepare for the day. She then sat down at her desk and began to write***

_Dear Mother, _

_ Today is another really hot day. I think it may be the hottest one so far this summer. Any ways, today is exciting. There's an amazing festival starting tonight called D'or Ciel, meaning, golden sky because when every one lets go of their sky lantern the whole sky turns gold. The festival last for three days! The roads will be filled with people and lit up with decorations. In the center of town is where they will host all of the booths, contests and games, then in an open area just on the side is where they put the rides. Everyone really goes all out with this thing, people even dress up in costume. I really can't wait to see all of the lanterns and fireworks! I know you'd be just as excited if you were here. I think dad would of been excited too. You would of really loved Fairy Tail, mom. I love you and dad, I think about you both every day. I have to go to the guild now but I'll write to you and give you details on the whole festival. _

_love, Lucy._

***Lucy puts her pencil and papers away in her desk drawer, brushes the residue from the eraser off of her lap and heads to Fairy Tail.***

**Lucy**: Good morning everyone!

**Mira**: Good morning Lu-chan! You're here early and that's a nice dress.

**Lucy:** Well the heat woke me up so I decided that I might as well get an early start to the day and thank you. I'm excited for the festival so I dressed for the occasion. *giggling*

**Mira:** Oh yes, D'or Ciel will be something to remember, it always is.

**Lucy**: I can't wait, I don't even know what I should do for the next hours.

**Mira:** Well, if you'd like to keep yourself busy then you could help me set up Fairy Tail's booth for the event.

**Lucy:** I would love to!

**Mira:** *laughs* Okay, grab these boxes and help me load it into this wagon.

**Lucy:** Damn, this is heavy. What's in here?

**Mira:** *smiles* Beer.

**Lucy:** Geez, how much beer could you need

**Mira:** You'd be surprised, Lu-chan. I would just bring the barrels but master told me not to.

***Lucy and Mira brought the alcohol, decorations, and merch items down to the booth area. Some one had already set their stand up with a banner saying "Fairy Tail" so all the had to do was put the booze in the ice tubs, make the stand look more like Fairy Tail and hang every thing else up on display. After they were done they went back to the guild, it was about 4 in the afternoon by then.***

**Erza:** Where have you two been all day?

**Natsu:** I've been searching every where for you Lucy!

**Happy:** We even broke into your house!

**Natsu:** Shhh Happy, you weren't supposed to tell that part.

**Lucy:** *instead of killing them for breaking in, she gladly accepted it* Oh that's okay! We just got done setting up our booth.

**Natsu:** You're not going to kill us for intruding your house?

**Lucy:** *Smiles* Nope! You guys were just curious where I was.

**Mira:** She's really excited about the festival.

**Erza:** You should be Lucy, it's quite beautiful.

**Gray:** Did someone say some thing about Natsu being to scared to ride the roller coasters at the festival?

**Erza:** Now now Gray, you know how this goes every year. You challenge him and he throws up every where.

**Lucy:** Ehhh how about we not do that this year.

**Natsu:** Shut up Ice Bastard!

**Gray:** *laughs* Fine. But only because it's your first time going and Natsu's been dying to show you around.

**Lucy:** He has?

**Natsu:** Well uhh...yeah. I mean I thought I'd be nice ya know, show you where all the best places are to see the fireworks and stuff.

**Lucy:** Oh thanks Natsu! *hugs him tightly* you're the best!

***Natsu blushes almost turning as red as the fire he breathes.***

**Natsu:** No problem, Luce. So do you want to get going now?

**Lucy:** YES! *jumping with excitement* See you all there!

***Natsu and Lucy are walking down to the event, bumping into each other, making each other laugh and having a great time. Natsu even gave her a piggy back ride half way to show her his strength.***

**Natsu:** Well, this is it.

**Lucy:** *stares* Wooooow, look at every thing. It's so pretty.

**Natsu:** This ain't even the half of it. Lets stop by our booth and grab some drinks then we can sight see some more, okay?

**Lucy:** Okay *smiling as wide as her whole face.*

**Natsu:** Here. *grabs Lucy's hand* This is so we won't get separated.

**Lucy:** *nods and blushes intensely*

**Lucy's thoughts:** _His hand is so comforting, I feel like a million butterflies are about to take off with my stomach and heart right now. Natsu is such a great guy. He's an idiot some times but he wouldn't be the man I love with out his crazy humor._

**Natsu:** If you squeeze any tighter my hand might fall off *laughing and joking*

**Lucy:** Sorry Natsu * feeling slightly embarrassed*

**Natsu:** I'm just kidding, squeeze my hand as hard as you want. It's nothing I couldn't handle.

**Lucy:** There's the booth!

**Natsu:** Hey guys!

***Mira, Laxus and Cana were running the booth until Mavis and Makarov showed up***

**Mira:** Hello you two *saying in a cheerful tone while staring at their hands*

**Cana:** Ooh I see that guys are making it public now.

***They both look at their hands and quickly break loose***

**Lucy:** Oh no, that's so I wouldn't get separated from Natsu. *laughing nervously*

**Nastu:** I didn't mind it.

**Mira:** Want a drink guys? Free of charge!

**Natsu:** Hell yeah. You're awesome Mira, thanks. I think I want to spice it up tonight. I'll go with some of that apple ale mixed with rum. Lucy, you should try it. It doesn't even taste like alcohol. It's so good.

**Lucy:** Sure, I don't ever drink. I might as well for this occasion!

**Cana:** Well well, look at these two little alcoholics.

**Laxus:** Oh please.

**Mira:** Here you go, have fun guys!

**Lucy:** *tastes her first sip* Whoa, this isn't half bad. You weren't kidding Natsu.

**Natsu:** I told you. You can always count on me. *grinning*

**Lucy's thoughts:** _He's right, I can always count on him. He's always there when I need him. I'd probably be dead if I didn't run into Natsu on that fateful day.._

**Levy:** Lu-chan! Lu-chan!

**Lucy:** Oh hey Levy.

**Natsu:** Hey Metal Brain

**Gajeel:** Gehee, Hey there Fire Brat.

**Levy**: Lu-chan you smell like alcohol.

**Lucy:** I thought I could loosen up just this once and enjoy myself. You should ask Mira to make you guys the apple drink she made for me and Natsu. It's wonderful. Taste it.

**Levy:** *Taste drink* That is really good for an alcoholic beverage.

**Gajeel:** Come on Shrimp, let's go get those apples!

**Levy:** See you Lu-chan!

***Natsu and Lucy spotted out the games and played there competitively for about two whole hours. While one would take a break to get more apple drinks then come back and play some more.***

**Natsu:** Luce, it's about that time.

**Lucy:** I'm almost done with this game, hold on.

***Natsu whispered, "lanterns" in her ear and she immediately grabbed his hand and took off not wasting another second on that shooting game.***

**Natsu:** I know the perfect spot to see the lanterns.

**Lucy:** *stumbles* Where?

**Natsu:** Don't worry, it's right up here.

***They approached the spot Natsu has picked out. It was a nice little grassy area on an isolated cliff. It was covered in flowers and had a perfect view to see the lanterns.***

**Lucy:** This is perfect Natsu! *taking a sip of her drink* we will be able to see every thing.

**Natsu**: Again, you can count on me. *smiles*

**Lucy:** Thank you so much Natsu, you've made this night really great.

**Natsu**: Well it's not over yet *pointing at the lanterns rising up in the sky*

**Lucy:** It's...It's..stunning

**Natsu:** You're stunning, Lucy. *grabbing her hand*

**Lucy:** Natsu.. *grabbing his hand tighter*

***Natsu sat there until the lantern show was almost over. He noticed one close and grabbed it. He gave it to Lucy, told her to make a wish and let it float to the unknowing sky.***

**Natsu:** Lucy, *taking a step toward her placing both of his hands on each sides of her waist.* I..

***Lucy was blushing like she never has before and was ready for what ever Natsu was about to say.***

**Natsu:** I..think you are the most astonishing woman I have ever known in my life. I'm not good at this kind of thing and I don't seem like the romance type but I took this night as an opportunity to make you happy and to tell you how I feel. Lucy, every day as long as I get to see you is the best day of my life. I guess you could say every day is a good day. For quite a while now I have thought about you as not only a comrade or teammate but the person that I'm in love with. It's taken me a long time to get to this moment. I've been waiting for it

**Lucy:** Natsu..

**Natsu:** Lucy, I love you.

**Lucy:** *blushing as tears form in her eyes* Natsu I love you too! I've been waiting for this moment just as long.

***Natsu pulls Lucy in, he gently places his hand on her cheek and shows affection by kissing her warm lips. He pulled away but she went in for another and another. They layed down in the grass, she rested her head on his chest.***

**Lucy:** This is by far the best day I've ever had.

**Natsu:** *giggles and plays with her hair* Yeah, it turned out way better than I ever imagined.

**Lucy:** I don't ever want it to end.

**Natsu:** *looks down at her* Then come on! Let's go get some more of that drink and then we could dance together.

**Lucy:** Okay, that sounds great!

***They finally made it back to the booth to get more apple drink then went to the guild.***

**Natsu:** Hey guys

**Gray:** Hey where have you two been?

**Natsu:** Oh just at the festival *smirking and blushing like a little kid*

**Juvia:** Juvia smells love! No more love rival. Juvia is happy.

***After hours of dancing and being teased by Mira and the others about confessing their love they decided to call it a night so they said their goodbyes and Natsu walked Lucy home.***

**Lucy:** Natsu..will you please stay the night?

**Natsu:** Really? Of course I will.

***Natsu and Lucy sat on the bed cuddled up watching a TV show, they would kiss and joke around with each other. Natsu starred at Lucy, getting lost in her beauty until she noticed him. At that moment he gave her an intensely passionate kiss. They didn't stop for about three minutes, Lucy trailed her finger tips across Natsu's back, he was always so warm. He rubbed his fingers across her soft thigh giving it a little squeeze as they both laughed. They pulled back and exchanged the new words they've been wanting to say to each other for a long time, "I love you." They relaxed got comfortable to watch some more TV as Natsu got too comfortable and fell asleep on Lucy.**

**Lucy:** *whispered* You were right, Mira. Tonight really is something I'll remember. I'll remember this forever. *she pecked sleeping Natsu on the cheek and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.*


End file.
